The Big and Bad
by Kiishu
Summary: If you had ever wanted something badly, you would do almost anything for it. From an early age people would tell you to follow your dreams. My dream was to be a hero. To save the world from something big and bad. But I was doomed from the beginning.


Hello again everyone,

Okay, so I know I've been away for a while, and I'm sorry about this. I just finished a lot of work so now I have much more free time, although it won't last long because life isn't fair. I was really happy to see some reviews on my last story, even though it was quite badly written and extremely short. It only encourages me to write more, and so here I am with another story.

This is going to be a very different story than my last. All characters are my own and the story is as well, I'm going to make this into a longer book than the last.

I hope you enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you had ever wanted something badly, you would do almost anything for it. From an early age people would tell you to follow your dreams. My dream was to be a hero. To save the world from something big and bad. But I was doomed from the beginning.

I remember the wind would caress my tiny body, seeping into the troughs. The gleeful sun would hug me tightly, leaving a warm fuzzy feeling inside. I was an only child, and I wouldn't say I was neglected but just lonely. Coming from a rich family has all kinds of benefits, care and toys, but love wasn't one of them. I was almost like a pretty decoration, so much that my mother never held me in her arms, I wasn't once to hold her teat in my mouth, wasn't once to have her hold me tight. It was all down to my wet nurse, my second mother.

We had a special relationship, me and my second mother. She fed and cared for me, played with me, sent me to sleep. She was my real mother, not biologically but she was the closest thing to a mother there was. I was plagued by nightmares every other night, and she would tell me everything was okay. I'd cry on her shoulder and she'd send me back to sleep, only to have me wake again in a pool of sweat and tears. It was a regular occurrence now and wasn't anything unusual. I became immune to the terrors that faced me at night quickly. My tolerance for scary happenings were extremely high, and often even scared others the way I couldn't be.

The scariest thing is a person who isn't scared.

That sent my biological mother crazy, she feared to be in my presence. I was thought of as a demon almost. I was the big and bad. And just as quickly as I was born, I was demoted from pretty decoration to the hidden prisoner. I was kept in the basement always, only my wet nurse and imaginary friends to keep me company. They were the only ones who didn't fear me, and honestly, I was happier this way. Less visitors who obsessed over me, less people disturbing me and trying to dress me in frilly dresses and hats. But that wasn't enough. I gave a bad reputation to the household, and that was enough to drive my biological mother to the breaking point. She's rather be dead than have it known that she birthed the demon child.

And so, I was left with only one mother. I hadn't ever known how my biological mother died, but I was only 2 when she disappeared from my life and the earth. My father didn't live with us, he lived in his workplace, so I was never to meet him. He still payed for the mighty house we lived in, just me and the nurse. So, she let me out of the basement and made it into my home.

The person with the most courage is a person who isn't scared.

My home was my world. I now wasn't allowed in the basement, that was for cleaning supplies, machinery and all that sort. But downstairs, I was a pirate. I could sail the seas with all my friends as my crew, I could explore islands and find treasure. Get lost in the jungle and have to send SOS signals. The next room over I was a princess, I had authority over everyone. My friends were jesters, the common public and slaves. I had power over everything that happened in my kingdom of crimson. But my favourite room, I was a hero. My friends were the bad guys and I would cut them down swiftly. I could fly and walk through walls, I was the one and only hero.

Except I was the big and bad.

Phew, that was difficult to write. I'm sorry if none of this made sense or it's difficult to read but that's what you guys are here for, so criticism is happily accepted.

This was quite short also, just because it's only the prologue. I promise other chapters will be longer than this one.

Thank you so much for reading and peace,

Kiishu~


End file.
